1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of products with closed channels, and more particularly, to a fabrication method of products with closed channels, in which the products can be fabricated to have the closed channels therein without any post process such as separate adhesion or welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fabrication method of products with closed channels is that a substrate cover is coupled to an upper surface of a channel substrate having an opened micro-channel by adhesion or welding, in which the fabricated products with the closed channels allow liquid or gaseous material to flow without overflowing or leaking from the internal channels or enable optical properties to be adjusted depending on change in a refractive index of the products due to the internal channels.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fabrication method of products with closed channels includes the steps of molding a channel substrate 10 with an opened micro-channel on an upper surface thereof, molding a substrate cover 20 to be coupled to the upper surface of the channel substrate 10, and coupling the channel substrate 10 and the substrate cover 20 by welding. The conventional products 30 with the closed channels are fabricated by molding the channel substrate 10 having the opened micro-channel thereon, and adhering or welding the substrate cover 20 underwent a separate molding process onto the channel substrate 10.
Thus, the foregoing conventional method of fabricating the products with the closed channel has problems that it takes much time and its efficiency is lowered since the following process of adhering or welding the substrate cover 20 to the channel substrate 10 is needed.